drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Glendawr
Description DM Handle: WhiteWolf Physical Description: Albino. Long, white hair and pale almost translucent skin. Eyes that were red before turning golden. Age: approx 25/26, birthdate unknown Gender: Male Place of Birth/Raising: Borderlands Character History The rider emerged from the darkness. He was riding slowly, not wanting to risk his horse in the dark. Dark it was as well. A totally cloud covered sky prevented any illumination from the moon and the stars. In the distance he could see the farm he was heading for and hoped to get there soon. Tonight's duty was not one he had wanted to have, ever! But Doron was his brother and he knew that if he didn’t help his brother in this he might as well throw himself on his sword. What sort of man didn’t help family when needed? Dismounting his horse, Iestryn made for the door of the farmhouse but stopped in his tracks when the door opened and out strode Doron and his wife, Arylla. Iestryn could see that Doron was carrying a small bundle and moved towards him. Greeting his brother and his wife, Iestryn looked them both over in the light from the doorway. They looked tense and tired, not surprising considering the last couple of weeks, and the threats that had been made against them. Iestryn waited for Doron to say something but his brother just thrust the bundle towards Iestryn and, when he had taken it, turned and went back into the farmhouse. Arylla looking up at Iestryn with quiet, pleading eyes, bade him go quickly before anybody knew what was going on. Promising to look after their new son as if he was his own Iestryn turned and, untying his horse, mounted and rode back the way he had come. It was an uneventful ride home and Iestryn was glad when his village at last came into view. The sun was just rising and he wanted to get indoors before any inquisitive eyes could see him. Leaving his horse at the back of his house Iestryn made his way indoors and greeted his wife whom was waiting in their kitchen. Teracia took the small bundle off her husband and went to the small bedroom they shared and put the baby in the cot they had prepared. Four years later Owen, the name Teracia and Iestryn gave to ‘their’ son, had started to take notice of the people around him and was growing rapidly. The neighbours had been surprised when they learned of the addition to the family, but they soon took it for granted that Owen was Teracia’s son. It was about the time of Owen's fifth birthday that Iestryn disappeared and was never seen again. He had been heading towards Fal Dara, when the caravan he was travelling with, was ambushed. Only one of the guards got away with a couple of the merchants. About a year later a man started to call at the Inn where Teracia worked. She introduced him to Owen, telling the child it was a distant relative of Iestryn’s. In fact, it was Owen's real father who was now working as a merchant from time to time, hence the infrequent visits over the next years. Owen's skin had always been pale and at first Teracia thought it was just because he was a baby and would darken as he grew older. Unfortunately Owen was an albino and his skin grew progressively lighter as he got older until it was a pale, almost translucent, colour. His hair stayed white as well and his eyes were red. This caused Owen no end of problems as he was growing up. He soon learned that if he were to avoid a beating from the other children he would have to stick up for himself and he became a mean fighter with his fists and feet. When he was ten Owen was staying with Teracia’s sister in the next village. It was her son’s tenth birthday and Teracia had thought it would be good for Owen to mix with some children his own age who might not attempt to bully him. As it turned out it was fortuitous that Owen was away. A Whitecloak patrol entered Owen's home village and singled out Teracia for their “special” attention. When they left the village they had killed all the villagers who knew Teracia, on the charge of being a “darkfriend”. When Teracia’s sister told Owen what had happened, Owen withdrew into himself and became “distant” to those around him. He started to go into the woods, surrounding the village, by himself and staying out over night. It was on his 15th birthday that Owen decided he wanted to leave and see what he could make of himself in the world. Telling Laurania of his decision was the hardest thing he had done. It was only after a long argument that she agreed to Owen leaving. It wasn’t easy to go but the young man knew he had to. The constant fights and abuse had finally made his mind up, and he didn’t want the same thing to happen to Laurania as had happened to her sister. He found it hard at first being on his own. It seemed that out in the world his skin colour was just as much a problem as at home. Finally he managed to find work in Fal Dara as a stonemason's apprentice. After six months the owner informed his workers that he had a contract to repair an Inn in Caemlyn and he needed volunteers to go. Owen was one of the first to volunteer and soon he was making his way to Caemlyn and things seemed to be settled for a while. They had three months in Caemlyn to complete the repairs and build a new stables. At first he didn’t go out much. Some of his free time Owen spent resting, the rest practising with his sword, honing the few forms that he knew and trying to find anyone to teach him new ones. After six weeks he noticed a new serving girl had been employed. At first she was standoffish and didn’t want anything to do with him, but one night Owen was able to help her out of a difficult situation and that seemed to gain her confidence. As they spent more time together, Owen found out she was good with a sword so they started practising together and gardually noticed a few very strange things. They could almost sense what the other was going to do or how the other was feeling. They couldn’t explain this until one day Owen was cleaning his sword and Ehlana, that was her name, noticed the mark on the hilt. It was a sun, and she said it looked remarkably like the sword her father used to own but had told them he lost. Owen told Ehlana how he had come by it, how a man he did not know used to arrive at Laurania’s house and would leave before first light. On his 14th birthday Laurania had given him this sword and told him it had been left for him. This intrigued Ehlana and together they decided to investigate the matter after the contract was finished and Owen was to return to Fal Dara. When they arrived in Fal Dara, Ehlana took them to the area she used to live in and they found the old woman who had looked after Ehlana and her brother when they where very young. At first she didn’t want to answer their questions but they could tell she was holding something back. Eventually she relented and confirmed their growing suspicions. Ehlana and Owen were twins who had been separated at birth. Why they where separated she could not say, but she did tell them that their parents had not wanted to do it but were forced into it. Owen and Ehlana left the village and went to the Inn they had a room in, or rather where they slept in the loft above the stables. They talked long and hard about what the woman had told them. It took a while for it to settle in for both of them. What with being able to feel each other’s emotions and now discovering they were brother and sister, they had a lot to learn about each other and to take in. Suddenly they were not alone any more and Owen couldn’t say who was the more surprised by this. They decided to move back to Caemlyn and see if they couldn’t make a living there. They had both been practising with their weapons and were quite competent. When they got to Caemlyn, they managed to find work and seemed to have a good life, but at this point the Wheel dealt Owen a wild card. He had started to see wolves whenever he went outside the city, appearing in the strangest of places, but never threatening, always keeping their distance. Then Owen noticed his senses had improved, he could hear better, smell better and see better. He tried to explain to Ehlana what was happening but she thought he was trying to get her attention. One morning, however, she could no longer ignore it. Owen had spent the night plagued by nightmares and no matter what he tried he could not get a decent night's sleep. Eventually he got up and paced the night away, walking round and round in his room until the sun came up. Owen was splashing some water on his face when Ehlana knocked at the door, entering the room as soon as Owen told her to come in. Gasping when he turned to face her, she held her hand over her mouth and he could feel her shock along the link they shared. ”Owen, your eyes,” she managed to gasp. Owen wasn’t sure what she meant until he looked in the mirror. Instead of the red eyes he was used to seeing, they were now golden. Owen couldn’t believe the colour, they seemed to reflect the sun streaming in the window, in every direction. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wondered what this meant. He stayed in his room for the rest of the week with Ehlana bringing him food that he hardly touched. His nights were wracked by nightmares, some very easy to understand, some just full of horrible imagery. Eventually he could stand it no longer and left Caemlyn. Owen didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to do but he had to find space, be alone. Ehlana wasn’t happy about this and caused quite a scene when he told her. She was all for taking him to Tar Valon and trying to get help there, but that did not feel right to him. They parted on bad terms, not sure if they would ever meet again. Owen travelled for weeks, finding shelter where he could, but more often than not doors were closed to him and in some cases he was driven out of villages by angry mobs. It was after one such incident, when Owen was left near death from the whipping they had given him, to encourage him on his way, that he met a man that would change his life. Owen had managed to walk/crawl a distance from the village and was on the verge of passing out when a man found him and helped him as well as he could. He had golden eyes too, and his name was Aragorn. With his help they travelled to a place he said Owen would be safe. He called it the Stedding. When they got there Owen met someone who helped him recover, in body if not mind. Her name was Wolflover and she was the Leader of the Sages. Owen stayed in the Stedding for a year and a half, learning all about his new abilities and how best to use them. Eventually he was chosen to lead the Rangers and appointed to the Wolfkin Council but not long after this, he had to leave the Stedding. He could still feel his sister’s emotions and he needed to set things straight with her. So he set out to find her. After weeks of travelling he was camped north of Caemlyn when he heard a girl's scream, more of anger than surprise. Grabbing his bow, Owen made his way through the trees until he could see the road. There were five men surrounding a girl with a horse, the men were threatening her and demanding her money. Owen took aim and shot one in the arm, the girl despatched another and the rest fled. Owen emerged from his hiding place and couldn’t believe it when he saw who the girl was. It was his sister, looking healthy and fit, and using her sword well. They fell into each other’s arms, the past arguments forgotten as they caught up with what they had been doing. Ehlana was travelling to the Borderlands to join an army that was forming there. Owen decided to go with her and join as well. They rode to a place called Tarwin's Gap and fought in a huge battle there. Out of the 500 men in their company only Ehlana and Owen survived. In the midst of battle Ehlana had proven herself a leader and she was soon in charge of the remains of the army, some 6,000 strong. They called themselves The Band of the Red Hand. Owen now split his time with the Wolfkin and staying with Ehlana as her bodyguard. They decided to keep it their secret that they were related and told very few people. Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Rangers